A Gaping Hole
by Just.Another.Wannabe
Summary: Ten random facts about George Weasley.


**Authors Note- **I absolutely love these lists. I could read them all day long. A while ago I was bored and wrote a few facts about George down. Tonight I got bored agaiun and finished it. I personally do not feel this is anything worth posting, but I emailed it to my best friend, and she told me that I HAD to post it. So I am. I haven't posted in a while, and I feel bad about it, but I promise I will soon:)

And as always, HP doesn't belong to me.

------------

He never felt right about being with Angelina. He'd had a thing for her for years, but Fred had it stronger, so he baked off. After Fred was gone, he never even considered going for her. That is, for the first few months, before she approached him. George loved her, and he loved their kids. But he always felt that he was stabbing Fred in the back.

Years later, he figured that this is why she left him.

-----------

He carried a twisted respect for Percy for his entire life. He'd clearly been the black sheep since before George could remember- never bothered with "mindless" Beedle the Bard storied, never played small games of Quidditch with the family, never even participated in their de-gnoming contests. Percy had always been the odd one out, and George couldn't even imagine what that would be like.

-------

He was always a little disappointed that Ron didn't end up with Luna. He knew that the two of them would probably be the worst couple of all time, and he really did love Hermione as his real sister. George just always really wanted Luna to be his sister.

It took him a while to figure out why he was so fascinated with her. Then he realized that she was the most wonderfully quirky person he'd ever known- so innocent and childlike, after all her troubles, and that gave him hope.

But when people asked why he was still in touch with her, he claimed that she was just good for a few laughs now and then.

-------

The only person he ever truly hated was Cornelius Fudge. He was the one who spread the lies about Harry and Dumbledore, the one who completely ripped the Ministry to shreds (thanks a lot, incompetent jerk) and it was his fault that Percy left and broke his family, god damn it.

And really, he was just a pathetic waste taking oxygen from people who actually deserved it.

----------

He loved Ginny more than anybody else in the entire world. The day she almost died in the Chamber of Secrets was the worst of his life, save May 2, 1998 Actually, if he was being honest, that was really only because he actually lost his brother that day.

--------

He played a lot of pranks in his life without any regret, because he knew in his heart that they were only pranks and didn't really mean anything.

There was only one prank that he ever felt bad about, and that was turning Ron's teddy bear into a spider. He never really thought about it, until one day when he saw his brother as an adult pleading for his wife to kill a spider. After that day, he always felt that he had really screwed up his little brother.

---------

He always wanted to be a Keeper. But that position was taken, and he was already used to doing everything with Fred, so they signed up to be Beaters instead. Still, he was always a little jealous of Wood, and toyed with the idea of trying out for Keeper after Oliver had graduated. He knew it would never happen. He could never leave his brother like that.

-------

In his second year, he had a dream that Snape tried to drown him in a cauldron filled with a purple potion. When he was completely emerged, he saw Lee down there as well, having tea with Hagrid. He went over to join them, sitting in the extra chair. It gave away and he stumbled, falling for what seemed like ages, until he landed in Moaning Myrtles toilet.

He spent his entire life thinking about it, and was genuinely upset about never being able to figure out what it was supposed to mean.

-------

The only reason he went through Muggle surgeries to create a fake ear was because a storeowner with a gaping hole on the side of his head didn't make customers more apt to buy more items. If it weren't for his business, he probably would have left his head how it was.

That could be construed by one of those Muggle head doctors as an attempt to transfer his emotional pain into a physical one, trying to crate a scar for all he had lost. And hell, maybe they'd be right by saying that.

But honestly, he just thought it looked cool. Also, he liked the way it tickled when the wind rushed by.

--------

He always felt guilty about naming his son after Fred. First off, he thought it was like trying to recreate his brother in his son. He was afraid he'd pressure his son into being the uncle he'd never know. He always thought Ron knew what he was doing by not reusing any names-no pressure from the dead. Secondly, he wasn't sure he wanted his son to be like his brother. The twins had put theirs parents through hell, and George thinks that if the war hadn't shaped him up, he would be a terrible adult. He wasn't sure what his son would do with a name like Fred Weasley, and wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Over the years he'd get thinking about his sons' name, at times admitting to himself that he only passed the name along because it was expected, and if he could go back, he wouldn't do it again. Then he felt like a terrible person, and wouldn't be able to look at Fred for days, never explaining why.

He was always afraid that his only son would grow to resent him one day.


End file.
